


from the moment we met (I knew you were the one)

by buckymyson (trashfinity)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Online Romance, non-ironic use of the word 'legit', philip is just an english major, the small mention of alex is still angry, theodosia is famous cuz why not, theyre still in love cuz theyre my babies, theyve never actually met but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfinity/pseuds/buckymyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodosia wants to marry her boyfriend, Philip, and he may have a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the moment we met (I knew you were the one)

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit it's been a while
> 
> legit wrote this in a few hours so it's short but I like it
> 
> also I finished my last exam today so this is kind of like a gift to myself
> 
> title possibly taken from somewhere but idk where i pulled it outta my ass
> 
> rated T for references to sexual content and language cuz headcanon that Theo has a potty mouth like me oops
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton or these characters :'(

_**mynameisphilip:** I have made a terrible mistake _

_**theo_O:** oh fuck _

_did you tell them_

_**mynameisphilip:** no _

_Maybe_

_Okay yes but I didn't mean to_

_**theo_O:** i swear to fuck _

_If i didnt love you_

_Or spend the past two years hiding this from my dad_

_You would be dead meat_

_**mynameisphilip:** sorry that my brothers are assholes _

_And that they can’t mind their own fucking business_

_**theo_O:** not my fuckin fault _

_And now my dads gonna kill me_

_I kinda get it though_

_Who dates someone they meet on the internet_

_**mynameisphilip:** literally everyone _

_like legit so many people date someone they meet online_

_we are one of many couples_

_**theo_O:** do they also happen to get kind of engaged without meeting their partner ever _

_**mynameisphilip:** technically we have met _

_**theo_O:** that was ten years ago _

_at my mothers funeral_

_we locked eyes for a second while our dads argued_

_**mynameisphilip:** at least you aren't a serial killer _

_**theo_O:** no but I may be the victim of one when my dad comes to visit and sees that i have a boyfriend who may or may not be a hamilton _

_**mynameisphilip:** he might not know yet _

_**theo_O:** ten bucks says your dad is already yelling at him about keeping me away from you _

_**mynameisphilip:** I would take that but he's already doing that with my mom and I'm broke _

_**theo_O:** your dad is the secretary treasurer you’re fucking loaded _

_**mynameisphilip:** yeah but my mom is a social worker _

_**theo_O:** who happens to come from a rich family _

_**mynameisphilip:** you're rich too _

_**theo_O:** we’re both privelaged and also dead _

_**mynameisphilip:** *privileged _

_**theo_O:** oh fuck off i get it youre an english major _

_**mynameisphilip:** *you’re _

_**theo_O:** i s2g i will marry and divorce you to make a fucking point about you being a annoying asshole _

_**mynameisphilip:** so we are getting married? _

_**theo_O:** not anymore _

_**mynameisphilip:** no wait Theo _

_Come back_

_I love you_

_Don’t leave me_

_Theo?_

  


 

Theo’s about to give him the satisfaction of a reply when her door opens and her father walks in. She is suddenly very grateful that Philip killed the mood and that unspeakable things are not happening while Aaron Burr walks through her apartment door.

“Dad? I wasn’t expecting you till later.”

“My flight got in early, and I wanted to surprise you,” he explains, dropping his bags besides the chair Theo keeps in her living room just for him. He pulls her into a hug, and Theo, caught off-guard, nearly drops her phone. When the device is firmly in her grip again, her heart drops a little because a non-broken phone means that her father can hypothetically read her messages. (And most of her messages are between her and Philip, and a good chunk of those are not things she wants anyone else to read.)

“Well, why don’t you get settled,” she says, breaking out of the embrace and turning him down the hall toward his usual room. “Take a nap, read a book, create a new law. I’ll order in some Chinese later, after some press stuff.”

“If you want me out of your hair, you can just say so.”

“No, no, of _course not,_ it’s just - if anyone knows you’re here things will turn from my new projects to politics and that is _not_ something I want to get into on Facebook. As soon as I’m done, we can do whatever you want.”

Her father smirks. “Even taking me on a tour of Hollywood, maybe introduce me to some of your famous friends?”

Theo sighs. “Fine. But no embarrassing stories from my childhood. And no politics.”

Much to her relief, her dad accepts these conditions. He stalks off to his room, bags in hand. Alone again, Theo places her laptop on the kitchen table and prepares for her monthly Q&A with her fans.

Partially a promo for her new and current projects, and partially a way to connect with fans, her monthly Q&A is a time for her to answer questions in real time with no restrictions, except things that could ruin her image of one of the nicest people in Hollywood. Sadly, this includes being respectful of really dumb opinions and not being able to call out trolls, but if she makes a fan’s day for replying to their comment, it’s totally worth not stooping to a lower level like her boyfiancé, as she’s taken to calling Philip.

She “proposed” one day out of the blue by asking him to be her date to the Golden Globes, and he responded by asking if they could be cheesy and go matchy-matchy like an old married couple. In turn, Theo questioned if this included getting married, and he said that it was whatever she wanted. From then on, they’ve had discussions, but nothing concrete has been decided about their plans. Sometimes, she’ll joke about them getting married, or refer to him as her fiancé to her friends, but until they at least meet up in real life and he gets down on one knee, she has no reason to shop for a wedding dress or dream up a color scheme.

(Secretly, she’s actually hoping it’ll be soon. She’s twenty-three and has time, yeah, but they’ve been talking for two years and Theo’s been sure about their relationship since he took time off from studying for a final to talk her through a falling out with her dad during their first month of talking.)

 

The first twenty minutes of her Q&A goes smoothly like always, because her fans are teenage girls who don’t start fights about dumb shit. Someone asks if she plans on directing or producing, and another asks if she prefers dogs or cats. Philip, being the little shit he always is, asks her opinion about Philip Hamilton because he’s not very subtle. Theo ignores that question.

During her search for one final question, Theo sees a jumble of comments tagging Philip’s personal account. Curious, she searches for the original post, which is very difficult to find under all the excited comments and a few lingering questions. Finally, she finds her boyfriend’s comment and sees that it’s a video. It’s not that off-putting, because some fans like to record their question, which Theo actually finds endearing. Still, her boyfriend that no one really knows about sending in a video is suspicious.

It starts with Philip in his living room, holding a blank piece of paper. Music starts in the background as each piece of paper slides to the floor to reveal a phrase. “My name is Philip,” it reads. “I am a poet. I’m a little nervous but I can’t show it.”

From there, it goes on to talk about him finding an amazing woman whom he loves, and Theo finds her heart melting. Philip has always been one for poetics, but this is over the top, in a good way.

There’s a pause as the music swells and the screen goes black. When the music quiets, Philip is back on screen. His mother and father, plus Angie and AJ, are standing behind him with posters that say, “Will you marry me?” while Philip is on one knee, holding out a velvet box.

“So what do you say?”

Theo twists her chair around to see Philip on one knee, just like in the video, but there in person. Her father stands behind him, grinning widely while holding his phone out, no doubt recording the moment..

“Yes,” she stammers, still not quite believing her eyes. “Of fucking course!”

They both stand up as he slips the (very old and _very_ gorgeous) diamond ring on her finger, and Theo throws her arms around him, only subconsciously realizing that this is the first time they’ve ever hugged.

And hopefully, it won’t be the last.

  


 

_**theo_O:** just randomly thought of this _

_Do i have to move to nyc now_

_cuz my apartment is really nice_

_**mynameisphilip:** that’s your question at 3 a.m.? _

_**theo_O:** it’s only midnight here so its not that strange _

_And its a really nice apartment_

_**mynameisphilip:** is this what I have to look forward to when we’re married? _

_**theo_O:** oh totally _

_Regretting your decision now??_

_**mynameisphilip:** never _


End file.
